Why would he
by HpFangirl12778
Summary: A non-magical wolfstar Au. The marauders are in high school! rated T because I don't know what might happen... A story of how wolfstar got together. Disclaimer: If you recognize it, its probably not mine... :((((
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Sirius Black. The cute popular kid who happened to live in the house next to mine. Our rooms were across from each other and our windows faced each other. I could often see him listening to music, or studying, not really, he was _popular_ , popular people didn't study. That social suicide was reserved only for my class, the nerds, geeks, and social outcasts.

Who am I? My name is Remus Lupin, resident nerd, geek, overall social outcast. Sure, I had friends but nothing like Sirius and his huge group of friends. Yet even though he had so many friends I always envied his special connection with his best friend, James Potter, more than his huge group. My best friend was a slightly more popular, but no so much that we couldn't be friends, Frank Longbottom. I also was pretty good friends with a certain Lily Evan, who even though was insanely beautiful, still hung out with me, and the other nerds, admiring the populars from afar. Or in her case insulting a James Potter, who she swore was a huge arrogant bully and hated him. Sadly, she had a friend from home who I was not a huge fan of, Severus Snape, who was rude, arrogant, and had a love for the less then admirable methods of getting to the top. But I put up with him when I had to.

We were all in the same year, sophomores at a boarding school called Hogwarts (named after some old dude who gave a huge donation once it was getting started) We knew enough to get by but still had a lot to learn about high school. I was lost in my daydreaming about starting school when I heard a tap against my window. I looked over and saw Sirius, Oh, my stars Sirius Black, throwing rocks at my window. I grabbed a note pad and wrote a what and then held it up. He then grabbed some paper and wrote his phone number. Why would he want to talk to me? I grabbed my found and typed it in.

"What's up?"

"Hey, I'm having trouble with the history paper, and you're always getting good grades, so…"

Of course, he only wanted my help, god forbid he actually knows my name or anything.

"Yeah I can help you. Maybe meet after school tomorrow to work something out?"

"Can't. I have Quidditich practice."

Oh yea, Quidditch. Our country was weird, we played a sport called Quidditch where there were 3 goals on each end of the field. 1 keeper per team, who kept the ball, the quaffle (Why it's called that I don't know) out of the goals. 3 chasers who tried to score. 2 beaters who kept the chasers safe from the blunger (the ball that could hurt the chasers) and a seeker, they looked for a small, baseball sized ball called the snitch (like I said our country is weird) which was kicked around until it was caught, causing the end of the game.

Sirius was a beater and James was a chaser. Everyone on the Quidditch team was popular. But why would Sirius bother wasting his time with me when he can spend it with James, and other popular people?

"Ok what would work for you then?"

"Maybe tomorrow evening? Say 8?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, and thanks so much Remus."

So, he did know my name? Huh. I turned and went to bed daydreaming about tomorrow. Maybe I would have fun and he would want to be my friend, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

I was nervously waiting for Sirius to come over. He had stopped by me at school today and said he would come to my house to work on the paper. It was 7:45 and I was so nervous, I could feel the sweat on my neck. What if I made of huge fool of myself and just me at s even worse social standing then I already was at? What if he started talking about cool people stuff, what if I started talking about nerdy stuff and he go super weirded out?

I checked my phone, 7:50. Lily had been so excited for me when I told her. She kept going on about how it would be good for us to spend time together. It was as if she thought we were soul mates or something. Ha! As if a nerd like me would fancy a popular amazing person like Sirius.

8:00. He's not here! What if it was a joke. What if he is being mean. But Sirius isn't like that… How would I know, I'm not popular! Just as I was worrying myself into obviation, the doorbell rang.

OMG ITS HIM! I thought as I hurried downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Remus."

"Hey. Hey Sirius." I inwardly cursed myself, so much for first impressions.

"May I come in?"

"What? Oh yea, of course sorry." Ugh he must think I'm such an idiot, yet he seemed comfortable.

"So where are we working?"

"Well I was thinking in my room, but we could go anywhere" Was I being weird?

"Your room works fine." We headed upstairs and I began to relax. Remember Remus he's just like Frank… just more popular.

"Ok so which prompt are you writing about?"

"I was going to do the one about what lead up to American Civil War."

"Ok, so you need to choose the events you want to talk about."

"I was thinking that I could do the 3 most important ones, the Dred-Scott Decision, Lincoln's Election, and Fort Sumter."

"Ok, that's good, well let's work on an outline first." We worked on his outline for an hour until we were almost done.

"I'm beat Remus, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah ok" I said as we walked back downstairs.

"Bye Remus." Sirius said walking out the door.

"Bye." I didn't think that went to bad but who knows, I can only hope right. As promised I called Lily and told her everything. She was excited and bet we would become best friends.

"But Lily, he's _popular_!"

"So? Frank is also popular but he hangs with us."

"Not like Sirius popular. Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry I wouldn't. But Remus, really be more open minded about the division between popular people and us, we are all people!"

"From a different universe, maybe." I mumbled. "Anyway, I have to go, bye Lily." I hung up.

Maybe Lily really did have the right idea, I thought as I got in bed. We are all people… but Sirius… He was different. Way different then me, but he was different even from the popular people, I couldn't put my finger on it… Oh well maybe it was nothing… but… I don't think it was nothing. Sirius just stood out more than everybody else.

I lay pondering this until I feel asleep.


End file.
